Wishing on a star
by Suhyo
Summary: two girls are hooked on DBZ and can't get enough read and see what happens when you wish on a star
1. The Obsession

Updated! Yes People I have updated it!! I read it and I saw all the mistakes!! I could have hit myself.wait I did! Oh well, anywayz, I am going to put more of my ficcy back up after I get 2 R&Rs! I get no R&Rs I know people have to read this crap.at one point.So after 2 R&Rs I will put another chappy in! This method seems to work for my friend so I am going to try! *V-Man: Kami, woman go to the freakin' fan fic already!* Ooh right! Here I my ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: roses are red and so is saiyain fur! So I don't own DBZ or saiyains..( Ooh well, you get the picture!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chappy 1: the obsession  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Miyoko, Come on. We're going miss Dragon Ball Z!" Kikiyo yelled.  
  
  
  
"Hell, don't you know I know that! This lady won't hurry up!" Miyoko yelled hinting to the ice cream shop lady to hurry. The lady handed Miyoko and Kikiyo their ice cream cones. They ran to their purple mustang and road off.  
  
"Kami! That lady was butt slow, I mean Shit!" Miyoko said.  
  
  
  
"Yea.Dog! She was kind of slow but, you only going 60 mph and it is 5:28 and we're still a mile from the house!" Kikiyo Replied.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. I know but do you what me to get a ticket! Then, we can miss a lot more of it and here's an idea, you can pay the ticket!" said Miyoko trying not to crash. They made it to the driveway in one piece. Kikiyo didn't bother to open the door because it would only waste time! She ran threw the door after she opened it of course, and plopped on the sofa and turned on the TV.  
  
"Damn! I missed four minutes of it. What am I going to do now?" Kikiyo yelled in rage.  
  
"Kami, don't have a cow Kikiyo! You only missed the announcer dude. Gees! I know I like it but I can miss it for four freaking minutes!" Miyoko yelled back.  
  
  
  
"True.Okay what some popcorn? Wait don't answer I know it, yes you do!" Kikiyo said feeling rather stupid at the moment. Miyoko just looked at her, as if to say if you don't hurry you will miss more! Kikiyo ran it to the kitchen got the popcorn and popped it.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Bouncer yet today? His food has not been touched!' Miyoko said worried.  
  
  
  
"Yea. He was outside, with his girlfriend! " Kikiyo replied with a satisfied look on her face mostly because she finally got her popcorn.  
  
  
  
"Girlfriend.what?!?! Was she cute?" Asked Miyoko with a curious look on her face as she grabbed some of the popcorn.  
  
  
  
"For a cat yea. I guess, I am really not the one to judge considering the fact that first I am not a cat and second I am not lesbian! And shut it, dbz is back on." Kikiyo said waving her hand up and down in her face as Cooler walked on to the screen.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Miyoko said as she sighed. Then started watching the TV. Dragon Ball Z ended and the frustrated Miyoko and Kikiyo started yelling at the figure on the screen, Goku, to get his ass to super saiyain and kick Coolers butt!  
  
  
  
"I can not believe him he is so stupid! Kami you would think he could do that but, nooo he has to wait! Put us in more suspense!" Kikiyo yelled as she walked in to the kitchen to put the popcorn bowl in the sink.  
  
  
  
"You would think but, the people are just messed up! They have no idea what we're are putting up with! Look I have a zit because of them!" Miyoko said a little calmer then most likely because, she was getting drinks for her and Kikiyo out the frige.  
  
  
  
"I still got a term page to write. See you outside the door at 8:00! Okay?" Said Kikiyo now halfway cheerful.  
  
  
  
"Okay see you at 8:00! I am going to play my PS2 for a little! Bye!" Miyoko yelled back as she ran in to her room.  
  
  
  
"See you! Stupid term paper." Kikiyo said as she walked upstairs to do her term paper  
  
  
  
"Did you finish it? 'Cause if you didn't I won't bring us any where!" Miyoko declared.  
  
  
  
"When did you become my mother and for your info I did finish it! Thank you very much!" Kikiyo said in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Okay sorry. So where do you want to go? BK, Taco Bell, or Rally's?" Miyoko said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Ummm.. that is a hard decision! Let's go with Rally's! Got to eat!" Kikiyo said before she started to sing the Rally's theme song. Miyoko ran after her and jumped in the car at the same time as Kikiyo just like they always did. But, little did they know that one of the actions that they did would change their life for.how ever long it changed their life. Bum Bum BUM! (Sorry I had to do that!)  
  
End chappy 1  
  
Okay, It stunk huh? Ooh yea! Okay I am going to have to know what everyone thinks! I am not going to keep writing a story that stinks like something that stinks! I want you opinion, and remember PLEASE R&R! * Cough* R&R new chappy * Cough* C u l8ter, Monique 


	2. The wish

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chappy: 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you what, anything and everything or just one thing?" Miyoko said looking at Kikiyo.  
  
"Everything! Lets go sit outside tonight of course after we get our food!" Kikiyo said running to the counter like a crazy woman." For me everything on the menu. For her everything on the menu! Thanks!" Kikiyo said with joy.  
  
"That will be a hundred dollars even!" The man said with strange, who could eat that much and still stay fit, face. Their food was served after 50 minutes of waiting and they went to sit outside what all their food.  
  
"Mmmm Mmm good!" Kikiyo said looking at Miyoko. "Hey! What you lookin' at?"  
  
"Noting, just the stars.wow look!" Miyoko said quickly while pointing and making a wish. Kikiyo saw it too and she also made a wish.  
  
"That was amazing! You know it is a one in an one hundred chance that we would have seen that!" Kikiyo said sounding like her textbook! (For once she learned something!) Miyoko just sat there in disbelief that Kikiyo knew that.  
  
"Lets go! I am so tired! It is not even funny." Miyoko yawned. They road home in silence. Kikiyo was worried about her friend, she had known her sense 1st grade and she had never been that quiet unless she was thinking witch was rare for them! They got out the car and walked in. Miyoko walked strait to her room without saying anything and closed her door.  
  
'Good night to you too." At this point she was afraid that her friend was poisoned or something. She walked in to her friend's room only to find her asleep. She walked up stairs and went to sleep. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Hey every1, what up? How did you like the 2nd chappy?? Short huh? Any anywayz, I am doing the same thing for this chappy.2 reviews and I will post the next chappy! Till next time!!!!! 


	3. Meeting the group

Hey peeps! Thanks for all the reviews!! WOW I didn't know I was that good at writing Fan ficcys. I bet you can't guess what is going to happen in the Chappy of Wishing on a Star! I hope you like this chappy! (2 reviews new Chappy! It works good!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chappy 3: Meeting the group  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry up, Miyoko! We're going to be late!" Kikiyo yelled she always wanted to do that because Miyoko was usually up and yelling at her.  
  
"Okay! Let's go then! Oh, I want to blade to day because track tryouts are next week! So see you!" Miyoko said as the wheels on her blade- shoes popped out.  
  
"Okay. well I guess I will to! You know you really don't have to tryout I mean you are the fastest person already! Hey, wait it is Friday, YAH!!" Kikiyo exclaimed as she too popped the wheels on her blade-shoe did the same. They had these shoes because it made it way easier for them to get to class sense they couldn't run. They got to the school just as the bell rang!  
  
" Girls.late is not good! Where are your pins might I ask!" A man with a funky hair-do said.  
  
" Sorry sir.. Gohan!!! Oh my Kami! It is you." Kikiyo and Miyoko yelled at the same. "Why aren't fighting crime like you did when you where younger? You know when you were the Great Saiaman?" Miyoko asked Gohan while tilting her head to the side.  
  
"What?!?! How do you know I was the Great Saiaman?" Gohan looked around for reporters.  
  
"Get to class!"  
  
"Yes sir! Miyoko that was strange, do you think we're in the dbz world?" Kikiyo said a little disturbed.  
  
"Oh, It is not that bad! I didn't know it would come true.you see last night I wished that we were in the dbz world! Hehe..he?" Miyoko replied slowly getting the point that Kikiyo did not look happy. "My bad! Sorry!"  
  
"Sorry!! That is all you can say! You have done the coolest thing that happened to us and all you can say is sorry! Wait.maybe my wish came true too. But, I don't know if we will know any time soon." Kikiyo said as she freaked out. They went all the way to lunch with out seeing any other Z fighters. But..in the cafeteria!  
  
"Hey You! You cut us..We have been waiting for an hour to get this far! GET BEHIND US!!" Miyoko yelled like she usually did when she was hungry.  
  
"Make me pig! I don't have to go any where!" The girl yelled. That was a very bad mistake on her part!  
  
"Hold On, One second. What are you doing Marron the salt is that way remember!" A purple harried boy said, then he turned to Miyoko and started yelled "And you I don't know who you are but, calm.down. You okay."  
  
"She is okay..She gets that way some times! My name is.." Kikiyo started. "Miyoko! Nice to meet you! Sorry about that I just saw something strange! Anyways I am new and I was wondering if you could maybe show me around because you look like you know your way around!" Miyoko said hoping that he would bring her, if he did she would be one step closer to being able to steal her one true love away from the girl who did not deserve him.Pan!  
  
"Ummm..sure! Want to sit with us today? I could introduce you two the gang!" The purple harried boy said. " Oh, my name is Trunks, Your is.. Miyoko! What is your friends name?" He mentioned as Miyoko melt at how he said her name.  
  
"Kikiyo! My name is Kikiyo! Good to meat you. Let us get our food and we will find whatever table you guys are siting at!" Kikiyo said dragging Miyoko away from him and to the food. They got their food and found the table. Luckily Trunks kept a seat open for Miyoko. And His friend had a seat open by him. Miyoko sat by trunks of course and Kikiyo sat by and boy who looked like he was related to Gohan.  
  
"Hey, Kikiyo and Miyoko! That is Goten that you are siting by Kikiyo. The green guy is Dende, over there is Bra my little sister, this Pan, that is Marron she is the one you yelled at earlier." Trunks said. "We're having a party tonight, you two want to come, It is Pans birthday!"  
  
"How sweet.How old is she going to be 5?"Miyoko said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, that is not nice! For your info I am going to be 14.meanie!" Pan sighed looking like she was going to cry. Kikiyo caught on to what Miyoko was thinking and thought she might back her up!  
  
"All is fair in love and war girlie! You will learn that when you get older." Kikiyo said smiling at Miyoko.  
  
"We are going to my house at 7:00 but, first we are going to the pizzaria because I am usually starved. The people at this school don't know how to satisfy a saiyain's hunger!" Trunks yelled in dismay.  
  
"You said it! YEA!!" Goten yelled as him and Trunks slapped hands.  
  
"Can we come with you? Don't worry about our folks!" Kikiyo did not finish she saw her friend start to cry so she stopped. "We don't have any where to stay and we have like 20 zeni!"  
  
"Okay, well hey here is 10 zeni! I have enough money anyway!" Goten said handing Kikiyo 10 zeni.  
  
"Hey, Goten! Why don't you ever give me money?!?!" Bra questioned Goten.  
  
"Because you are the richest girl in the world! You are the one who should be giving the money!" Goten said looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"Thanks, Goten that was sweet of you to give that to me! If I can do anything for you let me know!" Kikiyo said giving Goten a quick kiss on the cheek. Goten blushed it was obvious that he had a crush on the "new girl"! Bra didn't like is at all, she gave Kikiyo a why in the hell did you have to go and do that look. Kikiyo just smiled back. Kikiyo also had a crush on Goten maybe it was because, he looked like Goku, his father or it was because he was so nice. Kami knows why she did!  
  
"So! I got my schedule and I don't know where any of the classes are! Witch way is biology class?" Miyoko asked Trunks because, it showed his schedule on TV,once, and she memorized it down to what the teachers' names were!  
  
"Just follow me! And I will get you there, that is my next class too! What is your schedule?"  
  
"Hmmm.. English, P.E, History, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, Reading, then, Math! What a wonderful way to end the day!" Miyoko sang.  
  
"Kami, we have the same schedule. That is cool!" Trunks and Miyoko kept talking and talking.  
  
"Does she always talk that much or is she normally quiet?" Goten asked.  
  
"I am a afraid she is always like that! She can go on for hours..It gets boring after a while!"  
  
"Tell me about it. Bra never shuts up! She is like a broken record! Sometimes I wonder just why I like her." Goten said just as the bell rang. Miyoko and Trunks walked to biology, with Pan walking slowly behind them. Goten and Kikiyo had the same class too so, they walked to class together too! Bra was not happy about that either.  
  
End chappy 3  
  
So did you like it? I know the usual she likes him and he likes her thing I going on between Kikiyo and Goten. Okay, you know the drill 2 more reviews and I post another chappy of Wishing on a star! So get those reviews in! 


	4. The Party

Chappy 4: the party  
  
Hi what up? I was thinking and well I am going to post this one for everyone because yall reveiwed 3 times for chappy 2! Don't you feel special! R&R new chappy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school was over they all went over to the Pizzaria. They got a table and sat down. Trunks and Goten started yelling for their food. Kikiyo then joined in the foolish act. After a few minutes Miyoko also joined in. Not because, Trunks was doing that it was because she was hungry. Bra and Pan looked at each other like you thought that they where all nuts! Dende and Marron arrived sometime after they all stopped acting like wild animals.  
  
"Hello Dende and Marron! How are you two?" Goten said. They both mumbled their hellos and sat down. The food came and Trunks and Goten stuffed their faces. Amazingly enough Kikiyo and Miyoko did the same the first 5 pieces they all started an eating contest. Of course, Goten won because like his father he also had a big stomach!  
  
"Mmm! That was good, I was amazed that you two could eat as much as us! Are you two...Saiyain?" Goten asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yea, why is that bad? You two are saiyains right?" Miyoko asked trying to hide what she really knew.  
  
"We are only half Saiyain. How much Saiyain are you two if what you say is true!" Trunks stated.  
  
"We are whole Saiyain.her grandparents and parents where whole Saiyain. My grandparents and parents where whole Saiyain and of course we are whole Saiyain too!" Miyoko said looking at Kikiyo. Kikiyo nodded here head. She knew that was not true because they were only pathetic humans in their world or where they?  
  
"Lets go! Goten, Trunks, Pan, Marron, Dende, and you two.." Bra said getting up from the table.  
  
"Uhh..Okay. What ever you say!" Goten said looking sad(he wanted more food). They all walked to their cars. Kikiyo and Miyoko got a ride with Goten. Pan and Bra got a ride with Trunks and Dende and Marron rode together. They got to Trunks' house and went inside, all the older z fighters kept parting when Trunks, Pan, Dende, Goten, Bra and Marron got in but, after Kikiyo and Miyoko walked in every thing stopped.  
  
"This is Miyoko and that is Kikiyo" Dende pointed out after seeing that they where all looking at them strange.  
  
"Hello, I am Goku!" Goku said cheerfully in his innocent way.  
  
"Uncle Carrot! Hey! It is me Miyoko.you know Raditz little girl. you don't know huh?" Miyoko said looking confused.  
  
"RADITZ!?!?! He had a daughter? What, how in the world? Okay, wait I get it your joking! HAHAHA.HA.HA.... you weren't joking..where you?" Goku said with his hand behind is head.  
  
"No. Sorry I wasn't, why do you find that so strange?" Miyoko asked.  
  
"HAHA! He was only the worse Saiyain to come to earth! Well..second worse Vegeta is pretty bad!" Krillen said looking at Vegeta with a don't kill me I am innocent look.  
  
"Vegeta! Where?!?" Kikiyo yelled.  
  
"Over here you half wit person!" Vegeta replied bluntly.  
  
"Uncle Veggie-head! How are you, are you still the jerk my mom said you where?"  
  
"That is a good one Kikiyo! Veggie-head. I wonder why I never thought of that one?" Bulma said before Vegeta started yelling.  
  
"Jerk, Uncle, What? You mean to tell me my sister had a daughter let alone still alive! The onna never did talk to me!" Vegeta said looking like steam could come out of his ears any minute.  
  
"Well, she did have me but, she..is no longer." Kikiyo said starting to cry.  
  
" Its okay Kikiyo." Miyoko said trying to comfort the now crying girl. "You, see Veggie. Our parents died last month because one of the stupid earthlings ran his stupid car into ours!" Miyoko yelled. It was all true too. They parents had died a month earlier.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that! You know what yawl should do is? Eat something that always makes me feel better!" Goku said handing them a both a plate of food.  
  
"Thanks." Kikiyo said wiping way some tears.  
  
"I got one thing to say..EARHTLINGS ARE NOT STUPID!! SAIYAINS ARE STUPID MONKEYS!" Krillen yelled.  
  
"I know you did not just say that Saiyains are stupid!" Kikiyo said.  
  
"Hehehehe."  
  
"You got that right! You are in trouble now Buster! KILL!!" Kikiyo yelled as she punched Krillen in the stomach. Miyoko, also mad, she jumped up and kicked him right in the middle of the face.  
  
"Ouch! Hey I think you broke my nose. wait I don't have a nose! That still hurt!"  
  
"Oops.sorry.yea right!" Miyoko yelled as her and Kikiyo did a joined attack.  
  
"Super! Kaa..Maa..Haa..Maa.HAA!" Kikiyo and Miyoko yelled in harmony. It hit Krillen and he flew back 30 feet.  
  
"Ouch." Krillen managed to get out.  
  
"You see Bra, that is the kind of saiyain girl that you should be!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"Good job! Thanks for doing that! He was getting on my nerves too! I think I like you Kikiyo! You are nottin' like my sister!" Vegeta said slapping Kikiyo on the back.  
  
"Touch me again you will have the same thing happen to you!" Kikiyo said annoyed with Vegeta.  
  
"Okay.I take that back.sorry!"  
  
"Oh my kami! He said sorry! He said sorry! I did not know that was in his vocabulary!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Bulma none of us knew!" Chichi said.  
  
"That is true! Oh well! I am so proud of you Vegeta!" Bulma said giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"You can be proud on me later!" Vegeta said winking at Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Well! This has been interesting!" Piccolo said.  
  
"We still have to party! Eat cake and ice cream!" Goku said. Everyone agreed and started to party. Many hours past and every one got tired.  
  
"We are going to going home come on Miyoko!" Goku said waving to Miyoko to come on.  
  
"Wait. what about Kikiyo? Where is she going to go?" Miyoko asked Goku.  
  
"With me..She is my niece I am taking care of her." Vegeta said.  
  
"Wait I am going with him...NO WAY! He is too weird for me...even though mom said I act just like him."  
  
"Carrot can she come with us please!" Miyoko asked Goku with a puppy dog pout on her face.  
  
" Ooh no, not the puppy dog pout! I can stand the puppy dog pout! Okay.but, only if Vegetable prince says it is okay!" Goku said defeated by a girls puppy dog pout.  
  
"No way, She is royalty. She should not hang around lower class saiyain! She is going to stay with us." Vegeta said looking at Goku.  
  
"Hey Veggie, I have been around Kikiyo all our fuckin' lives and I am lower class!" Miyoko said with a screw-you-asshole look on her face.  
  
"Ooh hole on their Lassie! Vegeta you hang around me all the time; I am lower class.." Goku said.  
  
"I only hang are you because, you are a good sparing partner!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"What about the whole you're my bestest friend the whole world thing? Huh, Veggie?" Goku said smiling.  
  
"Kararrott I told you not to tell any one that! Kara-Dork why in the hell did you say that?" Vegeta said looking around for a place to hide.  
  
"Uncle...you have just made the worst decision in your whole life.be ready to be humiliated." Kikiyo said with sly smile on her face.  
  
"Ooh no! I am scared now.." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, We will see everyone later! Bye Kikiyo, it was nice meeting you! Bye everyone!" Goku said as he walked out the door after Miyoko.  
  
"Good Bye! See you later!" Krillen said. 


	5. 2 days without each other!

Chappy 5: 2 days without each other!  
  
(In this chappy I will be switch between the son house and the brief house!)  
  
Everyone left the Capsule Corp. Bulma sat down and sighed. Kikiyo was still standing out side waving to Miyoko.  
  
"Hey, Kikiyo! What to go play super smash bros.?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You're on! I get Kirby ('.')!" Kikiyo said running behind Trunks into the room with the Nintendo.  
  
"Saiyains never pass up good competition!" Bulma said watching the two run into the next room.  
  
"I am going to kick your butt Trunks! Get ready to feel Kirby's wrath!" Miyoko said making Kirby kick Trunks person.  
  
"Ooh, yea! Link is going to bet Kirby 'cause he is better!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Kikiyo, what are you doing you should be training with me not Trunks!" Vegeta said pushing Trunks to the side. He sat down in the spot where Trunks was sitting and started playing the game.  
  
"Don't you think you are a little old to be playing that Dad?" Bra said look at her Dad.  
  
"No, I don't mine that he plays me as long as he is ready to lose!" Kikiyo said making Link fall of the course.  
  
"Whatever! You are so weird Kikiyo." Bra said looking at Kikiyo weird. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So.let me get this strait you are Ratiz's daughter! That is not possible he was so mean and wow! He is your dad. That makes me an uncle, or should I say a monkey's uncle! Hahahaha! This is so weird!" Goku said circling Miyoko. "You must look like your mom because, you look nothing like Ratiz!"  
  
"Yea, pretty unbelievable! I guess.he really wasn't that bad! He really was a nice guy, I guess you guy caught him in a bad mood. You couldn't live with him when he was in a bad mood.could you stop that you are making my dizzy!" Miyoko said try to keep her balance.  
  
"Sorry.I just can't believe it!"  
  
"Dad, I think she understands that! That is the only thing you have said to her..." Goten said. "Sorry about him he is a little weird at times! So, you're a saiyain, do you still have your tail?"  
  
"Ummm.." Miyoko muttered. As she said as she felt something near her butt. "Yea! I do.why wouldn't I?" Miyoko asked.  
  
"You...you.do? Dad she still has her tail!" Goten said yelling at his dad.  
  
"What? You do? OOOH, NO! We have to cut it off! Unless you what to be a monkey!" Goku said looking at Miyoko.  
  
"Ummm.Okay.Whatever.but, I don't see a moon."Miyoko said looking at Goku then the sky.  
  
"Okay chill out! I guess you can keep it." Goku said walking it to the Son house. "Want a snack?"  
  
"SURE!" Goten and Miyoko said together. Goku went to the to the frige and got out half of it.  
  
"Okay! This should be good."  
  
"Kami, You three almost ate all the food at the party and now yawl are eating more!" Chi-Chi said with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Ooh, Chi-Chi lay off! I don't see how you don't I mean if I ate as much as you I would die again!" Goku said thinking about the other world. "That was a pretty cool place! All you can eat all the time! Yea, that was the death, eat, fight, sleep! How much better can you get?"  
  
"What about girls Dad, Huh? What about them?" Goten said bouncing up and down.  
  
"Uhh.. Yea them! Just between me and you they were hot!" Goku whispered to Goten. 


End file.
